Maybe Someday
by Kairiangel035
Summary: "Do you think we'll ever be together?"   "Maybe someday."  Sadly some events turned out for the worst in more ways then one. What they never expected was how they got their someday. AquaxVentus


_**Maybe Someday**_

"Ven, where are you?" A blue haired girl cried out as she ran through the abandoned keyblade graveyard. She'd been running around for hours but there was no trace of the person she was looking for anywhere. Worry filled her heart as it grew darker with each passing second that she couldn't find him. She wasn't going to leave without him, there was no way she'd ever do that. It didn't take long before she saw a dark lump in the ground that looked oddly enough like a body.

"Ventus!" the girl cried out as she tore of what was remaining of her armor to move faster. She gasped when she finally reached him, he was in really bad shape. There was blood in his blonde spiky windblown hair and it covered his features and most of his armor. The bluenette quickly pulled him into her lap as tears started to sting her eyes. "Ven, wake up." She pleaded as she shook him a little, hoping that he would just wake up and be okay.

The boy stirred a little as his cerulean blue eyes fluttered open a little. "Aqua..." was all he managed to whisper before his eyes went blank and closed for good.

"Don't die, please don't die!" she pleaded as tears started to run down her face while she removed Ven's armor. Aqua was almost shocked when the armor was removed and his clothes that were once white were no stained red. She cried as she pressed her ear to his chest to listen for a heartbeat...nothing. When she lifted her head again, part of her face was covered and blood and whatever blood got into her hair colored it purple.

Her vision completely blurred with tears as her heart shattered. They loved each other but weren't exactly a couple quite yet. It hurt Her to let him go, but she finally got the strength to set his body down. "I have one last gift for you." she whispered as she leaned over him, tears running off of her face and onto his as she wiped the blood off of him. She gently pressed her fingertips to his chest and a small surge of energy flowed into his body, making him glow as he was lifted into the air and his body vanished in small orbs of light. "Goodbye Ven..."

Aqua started wandering around the darkness of the graveyard for the longest time as the sharpest and most precious memory of her and Ven played through her mind over and over again.

_It was a clear night under the stars, both Ven and Aqua snuck out and sat under them together for hours. "Hey Aqua?" Ven asked shyly as he looked over at her, his hair blowing slightly in the breeze._

_ "What is it Ven." She smiled warmly at him, making his heart race inside his chest. It was always like this for him when he was close to her._

_ Well...umm..." he stuttered, "You like me...like a lot right?" _

_ Aqua giggled and blushed a little. She thought it was cute when he acted all shy around her like that. "Of course I do Ven, why would you ask something as silly as that?"_

_ He blushed even more, "Then...why aren't we together?" he asked, sounding kind of sad._

_ "It's against the rules." she sighed. "You know I want to be with you more than anything." she just looked down as she felt sad as well._

_ He sighed too as he laid down on the cool grass under him and gazed up at the stars. "Do you think we'll ever be together?" he asked._

_ "Maybe someday." she replied, when she looked over to see Ven making a horrified and hurt expression she had to laugh. "I'm a strong believer in maybe and someday."_

_ He smiled too, "Alright, then I'll wait for someday then, whenever that may be."_

_ "I'm sure it's a lot closer than we think." she said as she pressed her lips to his as she leaned over him. His face lit up a bit as his eyes widened then closed as he returned the kiss._

"Someday was so close too..." Aqua muttered as she wiped the tears off her face_. _She knew she had to stop crying someday.

All of a sudden a dark shadowy figure appeared out from behind a pillar of rock. "What will it take to teach you dreams don't come true." Said the man with black spiky hair and yellow eyes. His face looked as much serious as it did teasing. Aqua gasped when she saw he was holding a blood stained keyblade.

"You..." She gasped. Out of natural instinct she summoned her own keyblade. "Vanitas...you killed Ven?" she was shocked and angry all in the same instant.

"Who else?" he laughed as he raised his keyblade. "I thought you would have caught on faster...Little blue bird."

The name caught her off guard, it was the name Hades had given her when they met in the Olympus Colosseum. "What?" she cried out as Vanitas vanished and appeared behind her, leaving a huge gash on her exposed back. She screamed out in pain as she flew forward and felt the blood run down.

He then vanished again and appeared right in front of her, keyblade extended outward and it pierced right through her chest. "Or should I say, my one and only love?" Aqua's eyes widened as she recognized the words Ven had once said to her. As her vision blurred and her eyes closed she could have sworn she saw him standing there one last time.

"See you soon..." she whispered as her body went limp. Hours, or maybe it's been years, she couldn't tell but eventually her eyes fluttered open and all she could see was blinding white light. She sat up, bending her legs to the side and looked around, only to see she was surrounded by the light. It didn't hurt her eyes one bit, which surprised her.

"Oh no, you shouldn't be here." She heard a familiar voice cry out as it cracked with pain. Aqua quickly looked over to see Ven standing there with a pained expression on his face as tears began running down his face. "You can't be dead..." he tried to convince himself as he placed his fist on his chest trying to make the pain go away.

"Ven? You're alive?" Aqua smiled as she saw him again, standing there like she remembered him. "What's wrong?" she asked as she stood up and ran over to him, she never wanted to see him sad, but watching him cry broke her heart.

He looked up at her as the tears kept flowing. "No Aqua, I'm not alive...you're dead." he answered trying his hardest to keep his voice steady.

"Dead?" she asked. She clutched her head as the memories of her last moments came back. "Oh...that explains a lot." she muttered as she looked down. "This must be your light that I followed then."

He just nodded at her. "I'm sorry...that you didn't make it. I wanted you to live and be happy, to have the life you always dreamed of...like becoming a master and having a family of your own."

"It's alright, my life ended the moment you died. Everything I ever dreamed of had you in it Ventus, without you I have nothing." She said, pulling him into a hug. "But this isn't all bad, I mean, we are together again right?"

His eyes lit up in that instant as her words hit his ears. "Yeah, I guess your right, and nobody can tell us that we can't be together anymore." he smiled.

Aqua laughed a little, "I told you there was going to be a someday, I just didn't expect it to happen this way."

He smiled a sad smile at her and took both of her hands in his. "I'm sorry, about all this." he apologized as he got closer and kissed her lips gently as he closed his eyes. Her eyes widened a little as she felt his lips on hers, but then she closed her eyes and a few tears escaped and ran down her cheeks as she returned the kissed. Both of their bodies started to glow brighter as they held each other tight.

"I love you Aqua." Ven said as he held her as close as possible as the light grew brighter. He never knew how much those words meant until now.

She smiled and held onto him as if he was the only thing to hold onto, "I love you too, Ven." she said back, meaning every last word. They looked into each others eyes and saw the truth of their words. They kissed each other one last time as the growing light engulfed them both and they were lost in the light together in each others arms.

_**Authors Note: I hope you enjoyed it, even though if it was really sad and tragic. I was in the mood to write something sad just because I could. In the beginning I was listening to Sad Romance and some other depressing Final Fantasy music. But when I got to the end Hikari and Sanctuary started playing, so the ending had somewhat of a happy ending. Tell me what you think!**_


End file.
